When viewing content displayed on a display of a device, a user usually needs to position himself/herself or adjust the display accordingly in order to view the content in a normal direction. It is because viewing the content (such as text, image, etc.) at a slanted angle from the display usually renders the content in a distorted or squeezed form or shape that may make the content to become unfamiliar and/or small for the user to recognize. However, the user may not always be able to re-position himself/herself and/or adjust the display of the device when viewing the content presented on the display. This is especially true when the user is occupied by other tasks and/or the user does not have a free hand to alter an orientation and/or position of the device. In those situations, the user may be compelled to accept the poor viewing condition and read the distorted or squeezed content presented on the display.